<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[INACTIVE/ON HOLD] — Until the Darkness Consumes Us by crystymre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606231">[INACTIVE/ON HOLD] — Until the Darkness Consumes Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/pseuds/crystymre'>crystymre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Light, Multi, New Guardian, Pre-Game: Destiny: The Taken King, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/pseuds/crystymre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes a rare moment of clarity will hit me, in which I realize I am an idiot. The fact that I hadn't thought to write a crossover until now is shameful. So I shall repent with a ridiculously drawn-out multi-chapter filled with all of the smut a person could hope for... because really that's what Destiny needs lol  </p><p>While I can't keep either of these franchises canon-compliant in a crossover I will do my best to stick as close to Destiny lore as possible. We will follow the gameplay in order, though this will be a character-driven story. I am blatantly ignoring light levels, and in the event that art is ever commissioned I'll likely use sets from D2.</p><p>Note the tag "OTHER SHIPS ALONG THE WAY"... that means something here. I won't spoil the entire plot in an author's note, just know that I wouldn't tag them as the primary ship if it weren't Kacchako-centric.</p><p>If you would like to yell at me about that, or just generally yell with me about Destiny lore, you can reach me here: <a href="https://twitter.com/crystymre">@crystymre</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Kendou Itsuka, Bakugou Katsuki/Other(s), Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Cayde-6/Petra Venj, Iida Tenya/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sero Hanta/Utsushimi Camie, Uraraka Ochako/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kacchako Week 2020 NSFW Entries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[INACTIVE/ON HOLD] — Until the Darkness Consumes Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/gifts">katschako</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>For centuries we feared the forces of Darkness massing against us. We sought to hide and cower beneath a broken god. No more. These Guardians show us what we are, what we have always been and what we will be again. We are what remains of the Light and we will not be stamped out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>The Speaker</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵</p><p> </p><p>“Please step forward,” a mechanical voice came over the intercom, lights blinding brilliant umber eyes. “To the line, please.”</p><p>One leg moved forward, the other shakily following. </p><p>“Please lower your weapon.”</p><p>The woman looked down, finding a rifle in her hand. </p><p>
  <em> Where had that come from? </em>
</p><p>“Please lower your weapon,” the voice repeated.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, the woman bent at the knee, spotting blood splashed across her boots.</p><p><em> Whose blood is this? </em>she asked herself, gently setting the aged weapon down. </p><p>“Thank you.” The light fell, a robotic frame quickly retrieving the gun. The frame itself was familiar in design, though she couldn’t remember why. “Miss Utushimi will be in momentarily. We ask that you please remove your armor and any additional weapons you may have picked up since resurrection.”</p><p>“Res--?” her voice caught in her throat, raw and unfamiliar. </p><p><em> Where was she? </em> <b> <em>Who </em> </b> <em> was she? </em></p><p>The robot turned, shuffling toward a door she hadn’t noticed. Beside her, another appeared, no larger than her hand, suspended in the air. It spun, blade-like segments shifting around a bright cobalt optic. “How do you feel?” a soft feminine voice asked.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you.</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Miss Utu--?”</p><p>“Think they might have given you too much sedative,” the floating robot came closer.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>I’m a Ghost. Actually, now I’m your Ghost.</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Her head pounded, memories forcing themselves to the surface, just out of reach. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>You’re gonna see a lot of things you won’t understand.</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>A light scanned over her body, her clothes –armor rather, disappearing. Little more than linen wraps remained, covering her modesty. “We’ll get you something better fitted once this is all done.”</p><p><em> Once </em> <b> <em>what </em> </b> <em> was all done? Where had her clothes gone? </em></p><p>“What do you remember?”</p><p>The woman closed her eyes, nausea upsetting her stomach as she tried to think.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us. </em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Gunshots. She remembered gunshots.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>There’s got to be something left for us to fly out of here.</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Spent brass had fallen to the ground, echoing off rusted metal. Her finger involuntarily flexed, muscle memory remembering the tension of the trigger.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>You can come back for them when you’re ready.</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>An archaic scream, something unearthly lingering just at the forefront of her memories.</p><p> “Where am…?”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>We aren’t safe here. I have to get you to the City.</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The door opened again, a tall blonde walking in with a bright, comforting smile. “Apologies. After that show in the Cosmodrome, my bots assumed you were a Titan. <em> Clearly </em>, you are not,” she laughed.</p><p>“Who are…?”</p><p>“Please, sit,” she motioned behind the woman, a similar floating robot materializing to the left of the blonde. Two chairs popped into existence. </p><p>The woman sat, her legs thankful for the reprieve. </p><p>“The DNA sample we took from you a few minutes ago has identified you as Ochako Uraraka. Do you know this to be true?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>The robot flitted just outside her field of vision. “Most Guardians don’t <em> remember </em> who they used to be,” it seemingly bit at the blonde. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>You’ve been dead. A long time.</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“I understand that. However, it is my duty to ask. Ms. Uraraka… wait, Ms. or Mrs.? Which would you prefer?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think I was supposed to ask that before,” the blonde flipped through her notes. “Biologically you’re a twenty-eight-year-old female, but you were also married--”</p><p>“I’m married?”</p><p>“Was,” the woman said without looking up. “Husband has been dead a long time.”</p><p>“He’s dead?” Adrenaline flooded her system, combating the effects of the sedative, causing her pulse to spike. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>There’s more ahead. Keep it up!</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She inhaled deeply, pushing back images of bodies… flashes of knives… each had four arms… A feeling ran through her, neither hot nor cold in nature –only <em> null </em>. </p><p><em> Aliens </em> , she realized. She blinked, noticing that the woman across from her was <em> glowing.  </em></p><p>“Few hundred years now. But then again, so were you,” she laughed, looking back up at her. “Oh… oops. Shit,” she bit her lip. “Can we start over? Today’s my first day… well, you know how that is.”</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“My name is Miss Utushimi,” she extended her hand. “But you can call me Camie.”</p><p>She reached tentatively, taking the woman’s illuminated hand. “What… what are you?”</p><p>“I’m Awoken,” Camie chirped.</p><p>“Oh,” she said, hoping she would elaborate further.</p><p>“And you are human.”</p><p>“I am?” </p><p>“Just adorable,” Camie giggled. “Tower won’t know what hit it.”</p><p>“My name is Ochako Uraraka?” she asked, the unfamiliar name heavy on her tongue. </p><p>“According to this report,” Camie held up her clipboard. “Human. Female. Biologically aged twenty--”</p><p>“You keep saying that… <em> biologically </em>…?”</p><p>“Right. Technically you’d be about seven hundred by now. I’d give you a more accurate number, but there’s debate on which year the Collapse took place yada, yada, yada,” she flitted her hand absently. “Point is, the Traveler created the Ghosts,” she pointed to the floating robot beside her, “to seek out those who could wield its Light as a weapon. <em> You </em> were deemed worthy.”</p><p>“I was brought back from the dead?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“To act as a… weapon?” </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“But not my husband?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t get too hung up on that. Chances are you won’t remember much, if anything, of your past life.”</p><p>“So, I died…” Ochako stated, trying to sort details out.</p><p>“During the Collapse.”</p><p>“Which was seven hundred years ago.”</p><p>“Give or take.”</p><p>“And I’m just <em> now </em> being brought back…?”</p><p>“Uhm,” Camie bit her lip. “Yes?”</p><p>Ochako looked up. “Where am I?”</p><p>“The Last City. Earth.”</p><p>“Oh,” she nodded, letting the information sink in. “Okay.”</p><p>“Since we’re completely off-script, I should get you to medical. Just because we don’t catch disease doesn’t mean we can’t carry it to the rest of the city.” She paused. “And then find you something to wear. Can’t have you running around like that,” Camie eyed her as she stood.</p><p>“How old are you?” Ochako asked abruptly. </p><p>“Rude!” she laughed. “Older than you actually, if you can believe it. See you’re lucky in that you’ve been dead through it all. I’ve been… well, <em> awoken </em> under my Queen this entire time.”</p><p>“Queen?”</p><p>“Mara Sov,” she answered, motioning for her to follow. </p><p>“Oh,” Ochako stood. “Who?”</p><p>“Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken, Protector of the Dreaming City. Gave one of your arrogant Hunters access to the Black Garden, and that guy ripped out its Heart. Or so I’m told.”</p><p>“<em> My </em> Hunters?”</p><p>“Right!” Camie stopped abruptly, spinning into her. “Congratulations! You’re a Hunter!”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means you’re not a Warlock. Or a Titan,” she answered, leading Ochako down a brightly lit hallway.</p><p>Ochako’s Ghost materialized, “I’ll explain later,” it whispered, having sensed her annoyance with the vague answers she’d been receiving.</p><p>The solid walls opened to glass, offering her first view of where she was at. In the sky above, a giant white ball loomed like a small moon, the bottom of it lit up by the city skyline below. </p><p>“Welcome home, Guardian,” her Ghost said as she took in the sight. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ochako knew three things to be true: </p>
<ol>
<li>Camie wasn’t great at her job. This became evident as Ochako left her somehow more confused than when she had been under sedation. For every question she asked, she received a vague answer, spurring more questions.</li>
<li>Her Ghost had no name despite Camie’s efforts to name it. Her. Ochako’s Ghost was a <em>she</em>, not that it made a difference with AI. An AI that knew infinitely more than it let on, promising to explain things further as she adjusted.</li>
<li>And that, after catching her reflection in a mirror, she had clipped brunette hair and wide sepia eyes, appearing childish next to the Awoken blonde who stood a foot taller. Camie had been kind enough to deflect her insecurities, explaining that Hunters were short by nature. </li>
</ol><p>Following her Ghost, she was escorted into the Tower courtyard, suddenly feeling supremely out of place as the <em> only </em>person not wearing armor. Having been lent robes, she pulled them tighter around herself, doing her best to not stare at the machines she now knew to be Exos: human consciousness inside a metal alloy exoskeleton. Robots with souls and apparently more shoddy memories than herself.</p><p>Then there were the Awoken, like Camie. Most were easily recognizable, pale shades of blue or purple with light rippling just beneath their skin. Undeniably beautiful.  </p><p>Each race hosted a variety of classes, her Ghost told her, explaining the differences.</p><p>The ones that were small and compact like herself were Hunters, known for their stealth, agility, and marksmanship. Famed gunslingers with cloaks, lawless and reckless. </p><p>The robed Guardians that seemingly glided through the Tower were Warlocks, known for their wisdom and power. Scholars by nature, Ochako’s Ghost explained as they passed a few with their noses shoved in books. </p><p>Then there were the Titans. Easy enough to spot as they might as well have been walls. Heavily armored, the Titan’s clustered in loud groups, one head-butting another as their comrades roared with laughter. </p><p> “This way,” her Ghost zipped toward steps that led below. “You need to meet the Vanguard.”</p><p>Ochako swallowed, anxious as she tried to process the onslaught of information. Disappearing below the Courtyard, she followed her Ghost.</p><p>“Guardian!” a voice boomed in her ear, a one-horned Titan clad in white and red addressing her. “I expect to see you in the Crucible this afternoon!” </p><p>“T-the what?”</p><p>“Ignore him,” her Ghost flitted into her field of view. “Let’s go.”</p><p>In the adjacent room, she found a long table, with who she presumed was the Vanguard huddled around a map. “All beacons are down past Mars,” the smaller of the three said, an <em> Exo </em> Ochako realized. She studied the machine: his voice backlighting in orange behind azure faceplates, cheeks hollowed out to reveal wires. Distinctively human expressions for something so robotic.</p><p>“You know the asteroid belt interferes with signals,” the woman across from him spoke. A Warlock, Ochako deduced, admiring her flowing orchid robes. As beautiful as she’d thought Camie was, this woman was equally stunning. Hair cropped close, sculpted brows framed wise eyes. Dark skin flushed from within, creating a healthy glow.</p><p>“Right! But,” the Exo reached across the map. “Signals pick up here.”</p><p>“The Kuiper Belt,” the man in the middle, an Awoken, spoke in a deep monotone. Like the other Titans she had seen, he wore thick ornate armor, silver to compliment the light shade of blue that he was.</p><p>“Queen is in high alert,” the Exo continued. “Entire Guard is combing the Reef.”</p><p>“I see,” the Titan spoke before glancing up. “Greetings.”</p><p>“Commander,” Ochako’s Ghost flew forward. “This is Ochako Uraraka. Our newest Guardian.”</p><p>“Welcome,” he stood up straight, stepping out from behind the table to approach her. “I am Commander Zavala. This,” he pointed to the woman flanking his left, “Is Ikora Rey.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you,” Ikora nodded her head politely.</p><p>Zavala motioned to his right. “And this--” </p><p>“Hey, I’m Cayde,” the Exo interrupted. </p><p>“Is Cayde-6,” the Titan sighed. “Whom I expect you’ll be wanting to speak to,” he added, silently sizing her up.</p><p>“Confirmed Hunter,” her Ghost replied in turn. </p><p>“You, uh… you sure about that?” Cayde circled around Ochako, surveying her. “Giving off an awful lot of void energy there,” he motioned to the whole of her. </p><p>“She’s certainly built like a Hunter,” Ikora studied her with a kind smile.</p><p>“No chance you’re a Warlock?” Cayde asked her.</p><p>“Uhm--?”</p><p>“She’s <em> not </em> a Warlock,” Ikora stated with an aire of irritation.</p><p>“You sure about that? Imagine, the systems <em> smallest </em>Nova Bomb--”</p><p>“Have you used your super yet?” Zavala asked over top of the Hunter Vanguard.</p><p>“Super?”</p><p>“A cumulative expulsion of built-up Light energy,” her Ghost explained.</p><p>“Oh,” Ochako nodded her head, pretending to understand. “Uhm, no?” Curious, she focused on the <em> null </em> feeling that had been scratching at the back of her mind since she woke. She had thought maybe it was the sedative from before or simply the sense of being brought back from a seven hundred year nap.</p><p>“Give it a go,” Cayde suggested, cobalt eyes lighting up with mischief, tapping gloved fingers together in excitement. </p><p>“In here?” Her Ghost spun wildly.</p><p>“Sure,” the Exo shrugged. “Worst case scenario, we discover she’s a miniature Titan.”</p><p>“I do<em> not </em>advise this--” Zavala began to say before Ochako’s intuition kicked in, letting the feeling flow free. An ardent shiver tore through her veins, a wave of what she instinctively knew as Light consuming her. Jumping, a violet haze enveloped her, a spectral bow materializing in her hand. </p><p>In an instant, Ochako realized her mistake: her super was <em> lethal </em>. </p><p>Redirecting last second, she aimed for the center of the Vanguard table. An arrow shot forth, void energy seemingly anchoring through the surface.</p><p>“Oh crap!” she yipped, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked on in horror. All three of the Vanguard were caught in a web of her making, surprise written on each of their faces.</p><p>“Hah!” Cayde shouted, fire erupting from his being as a gun appeared in his hand. Free of her void energy, he shot three successive shots into the swirling vortex at the center of the table. “Nightstalker!” he threw his hands to the sides as the fire dissipated.</p><p>“W-what?” Ochako stammered, terrified. </p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Cayde spun in excitement. “You know how long it’s been since there’s been a natural Nightstalker?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Zavala glowered, adjusting his chest plate. </p><p>“That is… <em> uncommon </em>,” Ikora agreed. “Where were you resurrected again?”</p><p>“Just outside the Cosmodrome,” her Ghost answered.</p><p>“I’m so proud,” Cayde feigned a tear. “Oh! Hey! Headband kid!” he waved at a black-haired Guardian in the adjacent hallway. “Vanguard duty, com’ere.”</p><p>“Not every menial task is <em> Vanguard </em> business,” Zavala warned.</p><p>The other Guardian entered the room, another Hunter Ochako surmised. He approached with a broad smile, gray eyes darting between her and Cayde. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Need you to show our newest <em> Nightstalker </em> around,” Cayde gloated, rocking back and forth on his heels.</p><p>“Wait,” the other Hunter shook his head in disbelief. “Like Tevis?”</p><p>“Tevis?” Ochako asked.</p><p>“Tevis Larsen,” Cayde answered. “Great guy. He and I go way back. Owes me a few thousand now that I think about it… Anyhoo,” he turned his attention back to the other Hunter. “There’s a helmet. Gravitational Forefit--”</p><p>“You’re giving her exotic armor?” Ikora asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.</p><p>“Well, until Tevis comes back from wherever he ran off to this time… yeah. Anyways, that and a good sniper. Thinking LDR?” Cayde’s optics scanned Ochako’s frame one final time. “Ask Banshee if he still has any of those Jury’s hanging around too,” he told the Hunter. “Hey, do a shadowroll for me? Pretty please?”</p><p>“A what?” she asked.</p><p>“Dodge!” Cayde chucked a throwing knife at her, instinct kicking in yet again as she ducked and rolled out of the way.</p><p>“Woah,” the other Hunter’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“What?” Ochako asked, both panicked and confused.</p><p>“You’re invisible.”</p><p>“I am?” she squeaked, holding up her hand to see. Sure enough, her hand was unseen.</p><p>“As <em> entertaining </em> as this all is,” Zavala cut in as he hand popped back into existence, “We <em> do </em>have reports from the Reef to go over.”</p><p>“Alright,” Cayde said, a hint of defeat in his voice. “You,” he pointed to the other Hunter. “Go show Big Boy over there how we do it in the Crucible. And you,” he pointed to Ochako. “Go do something meaningful with your life.”</p><p>“Uh, okay?”</p><p>“Come on,” the Hunter beside her laughed. “I’m Yosetsu, by the way. Yosetsu Awase.”</p><p>“Ochako,” she smiled, turning to follow him.</p><p>“Rumble! 1600 hours!” the man from before shouted once more, causing her to jump. </p><p>Yosetsu turned, flashing the man a wide grin. “I’ll be there!”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear!”</p><p>“Who <em> is </em>that?” Ochako asked once they were in the Courtyard.</p><p>“That’s Shaxx,” Yosetsu laughed. “He’s… well, he’s a lot at first. Good guy, though. Crucible handler.”</p><p>“What’s Crucible?”</p><p>“It’s where we go to kill one another.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Competitively,” her Ghost circled around her head. “No real danger as our Ghosts resurrect us.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ochako felt her heart slow back down. “Wait… so were immortal?”</p><p>“More or less,” Yosetsu shrugged. “So long as you’ve got your Ghost. I take it you didn’t watch the orientation video?”</p><p>“There was a video?!”</p><p>“Yosetsu! Control in one hour!” a tall redhead waved frantically next to a kiosk, shouting over the noise of the Courtyard. “Who ya got there?”</p><p>“New Hunter,” he pointed to Ochako. “Nightstalker.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you later. Tell Tetsu that Rumble is at four!”</p><p>“Will do!” The woman gave a thumbs up before turning her attention back to the screen in front of her.</p><p>“That’s Kendo. She and I are on a Crucible team together.”</p><p>“Control?” Ochako tried to pull facts together. </p><p>“Yeah. There’s several different modes. Control, Rumble, Clash, Elimination… they’re all designed to improve us as Guardians. Then you have events like Iron Banner, her and I team up for that too, and Tr--”</p><p>A chorus of cheering cut him off, Guardians sprinting toward the railing that overlooked the city. </p><p>“Trials,” Yosetsu finished bitterly. “Speaking of…”</p><p>Ochako watched as three Guardians appeared out of thin air. The crowd rallied around them, cheering and chanting. One was hoisted up as he ripped off his helmet with a triumphant grin; brilliant white teeth set in a chiseled jawline, piercing ruby eyes lit with victory. </p><p>“That’s Katsuki Bakugou. Just went flawless for the hundredth time.” </p><p>“Flawless?” she asked, unable to keep her eyes off of the man the crowds cheered for. Wild blond hair spiked out at the top, the sides cut close; the Hunter was indisputably handsome. </p><p>“In Trials,” Yosetsu shook his head. “Sorry, Trials of Osiris. It’s a three versus three elimination-style competition. Only the best of the best go flawless.”</p><p>“Have you?” she asked him. </p><p>“Uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Just once. Teammates carried me, though,” he admitted with a soft blush.</p><p>“So this Katsuki guy is really good then?”</p><p>“Yeah, unfortunately,” he said bitterly. “Come on, I should get you to Banshee.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ochako spent the day following Yosetsu around, gathering armor and weapons before being shown the transient quarters. As she was told, most hunters either lived in the wilds or slept on their ships. She’d be granted an apartment with appointment to a fireteam, but until then, she was advised to stay in the tower until she had a grasp on things.</p><p>Not that she knew when that would be.</p><p>As overwhelming as it all was, it all somehow made sense. She was a quasi-immortal being with the power of the Light, or space magic as she had been calling it in her head all day. Her purpose was to defend the people of Earth from the Traveler’s ancient enemy, the Darkness. And shoot ugly space aliens along the way.</p><p>Surmising that it all made sense because she knew no other truth, she willed herself to go to bed, excited to start her new life in the morning.</p><p>Just as she began to drift off, a loud bang came from her door, followed by a rapid succession of knocking.</p><p>“Hello?” she asked, nearing the door.</p><p>“Open the fuck up,” a voice slurred on the other side.</p><p>“What?” she opened the door, a man pushing his way inside her room. “Who are--?” Ochako cut herself off, realizing exactly who it was. Katsuki Bakugou… a very drunk Katsuki Bakugou. “Get out!”</p><p>“You get out,” he snapped back, throwing himself on her bed. “S’ my room tonight.”</p><p>“No. It’s not. These are transient quarters--”</p><p>“Tch.” Glazed crimson eyes bore into her, malice swirling behind them. “You look like a damn transient.”</p><p>Yosetsu’s attitude from earlier suddenly made sense to her.</p><p>“Get out!”</p><p>“Listen, <em> Cheeks </em>. Unless you’re gonna get on your knees and wrap those pretty little lips around my cock, I suggest you piss off.”</p><p>“Rude!”</p><p>He sat up, a scowl drawing across his face. “Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“Och--”</p><p>“A fuckin’ nobody,” he interrupted. “Now get the fuck out before I shoot you.” His hand shifted slightly toward the gun strapped to his thigh.</p><p>Ochako’s Ghost materialized, “We’d better go.” With a huff, she spun, knowing there was no way she could draw before he did. The door slammed behind her, the Hunter on the other side muttering something about her being an extra.</p><p>She mentally added a fourth item to her list, the fact outweighing everything else she had learned that day.</p>
<ol>
<li>Katsuki Bakugou was an asshole. </li>
</ol><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes a rare moment of clarity will hit me, in which I realize I am an idiot. The fact that I hadn't thought to write a crossover until now is shameful. So I shall repent with a ridiculously drawn-out multi-chapter filled with all of the smut a person could hope for... because really that's what Destiny needs lol  </p><p>While I can't keep either of these franchises canon-compliant in a crossover I will do my best to stick as close to Destiny lore as possible. We will follow the gameplay in order, though this will be a character-driven story. I am blatantly ignoring light levels, and in the event that art is ever commissioned I'll likely use sets from D2.</p><p>Note the tag "OTHER SHIPS ALONG THE WAY"... that means something here. I won't spoil the entire plot in an author's note, just know that I wouldn't tag them as the primary ship if it weren't Kacchako-centric.</p><p>If you would like to yell at me about that, or just generally yell with me about Destiny lore, you can reach me here: <a href="https://twitter.com/crystymre">@crystymre</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>